This invention relates to data transmission systems in which binary data elements are transmitted by frequency shift (or change) using two tone frequencies f0 and f1 corresponding to the transmission of data elements `0` and `1`, respectively. The invention relates more particularly to a circuit arrangement for use in such data transmission systems for generating two such tone frequencies f0 and f1 in response to a data signal consisting of the binary data elements.